


What if I could turn back time?

by Pandamonium124



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Mates, No intentions of continuing, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamonium124/pseuds/Pandamonium124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles travels back in time, 7 years, to prevent the Hale family dying in the fire. When 17 year old Stiles is faced with 17 year old Pre-fire Derek, his alive mother and a bunch of crazy, happy Hale werewolves, he had to find a way to alter the past without drastically changing his own future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if I could turn back time?

**Author's Note:**

> *abandoned project*

Stiles was under the impression that this was just a normal Saturday night, but he was wrong. Usually when Stiles arrived at Derek's loft on a Saturday the pack was already huddled together on the coach conferring and discussing any new supernatural happenings from the previous week in Beacon Hills. But when Stiles arrived at Derek's loft this particular Saturday, the loft was empty. Stiles gently shut the loft's sliding metal door, careful not to make too much noise just in case the lack of pack members in the loft's large front room was a sign of oncoming danger. He cautiously made his way further inside the loft, coming to a stop at the bottom of the stairs that lead directly into the apartment from the front door. He waited a moment, taking in his surroundings, estimating the likelihood that he was about to be attacked by some surprise baddie-of-the-week. When nothing jumped out and attacked him, he deemed the loft safe enough, breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed slightly.

"Guys? You here? It is Saturday, right?" Stiles waited for a reply, but no response came, "This is the right loft, isn't it?" Stiles huffed out a nervous chuckle but all that followed was silence. He started to walk towards the spiral staircase, wondering if the pack had just decided to gather upstairs this week and hadn't heard him shouting. Though, with the large number of werewolves with supernaturally good hearing that occupied Stiles' unique group of friends, he found that unlikely.

When he reached the top of the stairs, he realised that Derek's bedroom door was open. That was strange, Derek never left his door open. Some weird privacy thing.

"Derek?" Stiles knocked softly on the door before entering Derek's room slowly. "You in here buddy?" Stiles let out a surprised, and slightly upset sound - more of a whimper really - when he noticed that Derek was sat on the floor next to his bed, leaning against the wall, staring unblinkingly at the floor. Derek looked so broken, Stiles almost felt guilty for intruding in on Derek when he was obviously not his usual, grumpy self. Stiles took a deep breath and slid down the wall, sitting next to Derek on the floor. "Are you ok, Derek?" Derek was clearly very upset, Stiles had never seen his face so open and readable before, usually Derek didn't show any emotions except anger and frustration. Even now that the constant violent threats and sour, unfriendly looks had stopped, Stiles still felt lost when faced with the task of comforting Derek. Derek who Stiles considered a friend, but who probably considered himself more of an unwilling ally. Derek who occasionally laughed at Stiles' lame jokes, smiled when Stiles tried to play fight with the bigger and stronger werewolves of the pack, or even allowed Stiles to lean against him and fall asleep on his shoulder when the pack was watching 'Avengers Assemble' that one time.

"It's been seven years, Stiles. Seven years and it was all my fault. My family is dead because of me." Derek was staring blankly at the opposite wall, and Stiles was sure he hadn't blinked since he had entered the room. It was more than a little bit unnerving.

"Derek, are you talking about...about the fire?" Derek nodded stiffly, still refraining from blinking. "Derek, you know that wasn't your fault! None of what happened back then was your fault, ok?"

"But it was my girlfr- it was Kate, because of me..I-I made it possible for her to-" 

"No!" Stiles cut Derek off, he wasn't willing to hear Derek blaming himself for something was not at all his fault but was in fact, 100% the fault of that bitch Kate Argent.

"What do you mean 'no', Stiles? You don't know, you don't know what happened..you just, you don't understand." Derek closed his eyes now, but instead of opening them straight away, he squeezed them shut for a moment, a pained expression in his face, as though closing his eye hurt him.

"I understand more than you think, Derek. I know about you and Kate. I know that you were young and looking for affection, and she took advantage of you. She manipulated you. She used you, Derek. It is not your fault. You are the victim in this situation, not the villain." Stiles hadn't realised that he had moved in front of Derek until he stopped ranting and focused on Derek's face, right in front of his own. He gently placed his hand on Derek's knee, trying to offer some physical comfort.

"How..how do you know about Kate, I never told anyone, only Laura." Derek furrowed his brows, his face changing into an expression Stiles was more familiar with - confusion.

"Research is kinda my thing, dude. But that isn't the point, the point is that it isn't your fault, nobody blames you except you." Stiles squeezed Derek's knee lightly when he noticed that Derek's eyes were beginning to shine with tears that had not yet fallen, Derek was obviously trying very hard not to let them fall.

"Stiles I haven't seen my mother in 7 years." A single tear slipped down Derek's cheek. Stiles itched to reach out and wipe the tear away, tell Derek that everything was ok, that he understood what it felt like to lose a mother. But, honestly, he wasn't sure he was allowed to offer such an intimate form of comfort, no matter how much he wanted to offer it. He wasn't sure Derek would feel comfortable with Stiles touching him that way.

"This isn't fair, you don't deserve this, you deserve to be happy." Derek looked up at Stiles through his eyelashes, he looked exhausted and ready to collapse into sleep. "I really wish I could change the past, I wish I could give you your family back. I would, I would do it in heartbeat if I could." Derek seemed to relax completely then, and he slumped forward against Stiles. Stiles was in the middle of debating whether or not it would be appropriate to wrap his arms around Derek when Derek chuckled quietly.

"Stiles, you're terrible at hugs." Then Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and pulled him close to his chest. Stiles smiled and turned his head into Derek's shoulder, wishing more than anything that Derek would be happy, could be happy again. Then Stiles remembered, maybe there was a way to make Derek happy again. The idea was like a bolt of lightning in Stiles' brain.

"Hey, Derek?" Stiles asked, his voice muffled by Derek's shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"What if I could? Change the past, I mean." Stiles lifted his head to look at Derek in the eyes. "Would you want me to?"

"Stiles, there's nothing I wouldn't give to have them back." Derek said seriously. Stiles had been practicing magic for months. He'd known he was capable since the incident where he manipulated mountain ash. It had been obvious ever since then. That the ability to perform magic was within him. Ever since the Nogitsune Stiles had felt compelled to become a stronger, more helpful and well protected member of the pack. Of course, he had kept it a secret, nobody knew, not even Scotty or his Dad.

"Derek, I have to tell you something. I have magic, I mean, I've been practicing magic, for a few months." Derek snorted. Well, that wasn't exactly the reaction Stiles was expecting, he thought Derek would be confused or upset, but not amused.

"I'm aware of that Stiles, thank you for that amazing, brand new information." Derek, always with the sarcasm, Stiles thought. Ironically.

"You know? I mean, you knew? This whole time."

"Everybody noticed that your scent was different, me, Scott, Isaac. But I was the only one who recognised the scent of magic, I've...encountered it before. I figured, if you hadn't told Scott, then you'd bring it up when you were ready." Derek sat up straighter. "Why are you telling me this now, Stiles?"

"There's spells, potions, different ways for me to be able to travel back in time. Only 7 years, it'd be as easy as basic aerokinesis. I really think I could do it." 

"Stiles...you shouldn't mess with time. Isn't that like a really big rule?" Derek furrowed his brow.

"I know I can do this, Derek. Just tell me, is this what you want?" 

"Is it dangerous for you?" Derek sounded concerned, Stiles didn't have the heart to tell him that is was indeed, quite risky. He could change too much, get stuck in the past, prevent someone from being born, so many things could go wrong.

"Only about as much as me walking down stairs. I am a serious health hazard." Stiles joked, attempting to lighten the mood slightly but Derek just pinned him with a look that said 'I'm serious'. "I'll be fine, Derek, I promise." Stiles was worried his heartbeat would give away the slight untruth, he didn't really know if he'd be fine, but Derek seemed to believe him and he visibly let go of some of his tension.

"Ok." Derek muttered.

"Ok? Is that a yes? I'm doing this?"

"Yes, that's a yes," Derek let out a long breath, "Do it."


End file.
